


Type Two Supernova

by MellytheHun



Series: Kylux Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Budding Love, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Battle of Starkiller Base, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun
Summary: pockypuck asked: Kylux ♠♠: One character adjusting the other’s jewelry/neck tie/ etc.





	Type Two Supernova

Jumping in alarm, Hux twists around with a weight already on his shoulders, and his heart in his throat. 

Ren is standing there, wrapped up from his waist-side to his shoulder, dressed in black, cotton pants, and his hair tied back.

The scar bisecting his face is thin, and only pink because it’s still healing - Hux thinks to himself it will heal very nicely with a little time.

He looks at his shoulders, and sees the collar of his greatcoat on either side, and then he looks back at Ren.

He seems subdued - almost sad. Maybe just tired. 

“You forgot something.”

“I didn’t forget it,” Hux replies, tugging his greatcoat more around himself, “I intentionally left it with you.”

“Well, I’m fine now -”

“Are you?”

Ren looks curiously up at Hux from under his lashes, and enough silence passes that Hux accepts that Ren has no intention of answering that.

He pulls his greatcoat off again, steps up to Ren, and capes Ren with it.

Ren stares at him strangely the entire while.

Hux places a steady hand on Ren’s covered back, rubs in a way that’s either meant to be comforting, or warming - even Hux can’t tell what he’s doing.

He stills his hand after a moment, and gives a small push, guiding Ren toward the viewport.

“Come watch with me. We’re about to pass a type two supernova. You might like it.”

A flattering red tinges Ren’s cheekbones, and he nods, following Hux to stand next to him, and watch the stars go by.

Hux feels Ren’s eyes on him every few seconds, but he doesn’t mind it. All he concerns himself with is keeping his officers away from them, and pulling his greatcoat more securely around Ren whenever it starts to slip over his shoulders.

Ren watches him with much more fascination than he does the supernova. 


End file.
